1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an Easter egg and more particularly a hollow, plastic egg of one piece construction having two halves hingedly interconnected by a very narrow and thin and substantially unnoticeable "living" hinge with the facing edges of the two halves being telescopic and provided with a continuous peripheral rib and groove which releasably secures the two halves of the egg in abutting relation with the line of juncture between the two halves being substantially unnoticeable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,896, issued to J. H. Miller, Sept. 5, 1961, discloses an Easter egg of two halves which are completely separable and provided with a latch structure releasably securing the two halves together. However, when the two halves of this egg are separated, they become completely independent and can become misplaced. Also, the latch fingers are rather difficult to manipulate, especially by small children, and are relatively difficult to manufacture.